


Under Desk Support

by Jhope094



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Job while streaming, Blow Jobs, Dirty Dream, George is a brat, M/M, Moving In Together, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, but for dirty reasons, kind of, patches gets a slight mention, potential for a part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhope094/pseuds/Jhope094
Summary: Dream has a naughty idea for Georges announcement stream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Under Desk Support

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first work ever! I take kindly to criticism so long as its constructive and not rude :)

“I am literally so excited to finally be able to move in with you Dream” George said, moving boxes from the living room into what used to be a spare bedroom. 

“It’ll definitely be nice to have someone else in the house, even better that it’ll be you.” Dream said back, leaning over to George and planting a light kiss on his cheek. 

George blushed at the affection and looked away for a second before continuing on into his room. 

“I was thinking, once my computer is set up I could stream tonight and deliver the news to everyone, seeing as we can do different stuff with our content now that we live together” George said, placing a particularly heavy box with his set up packed into it onto his mattress. 

Dream thought for a minute, and a smirk slipped onto his face, disappearing before George could even see it.

“That sounds like a great idea babe, we should get that all set up soon then!” He said, suddenly very excited about his idea. 

Dream started pulling various parts out of the box most of George's setup was in, struggling with where the cords were supposed to go. 

“Dream, What are you doing to my computer?” George asked, surprised when he saw cords laying on the desk Dream had bought him, splayed out in places they obviously don’t belong. 

“I literally not once ever said I knew how to put together computers George, I am trying my best.” 

George started pulling cords from where Dream had put them, putting them where they belonged. 

“Good thing one of us here knows how to do this stuff at least.” George said to him after having all the cords in place. 

He hit the power button on the top of his computer tower, and it whirred to life. They smiled at each other, both for different reasons. 

George got streamlabs up and running and made sure everything was functioning properly. When he saw it was, he started up twitch and tested his mic. 

“Are you staying in here while I stream or..? I don’t think I’ll bother with the camera for now the settings are way too touchy for a quick stream but it’s up to you I don’t mind either way.” George said to Dream, rushing out the last bit to reassure him it was okay either way. 

“Yeah, I’ll chill in here for a bit I think.” Dream cleared the boxes off Georges mattress in a big enough spot for him to sit down. 

“Alrighty, here we go then,” George said, and began his stream. “Hello, there’s only a few of you guys in here right now so we'll just wait a bit so some more people can come in. How’s everyone been? It’s been a minute since I last streamed but this one’s for a special announcement.” 

George sent out a tweet saying he was live, and waited a few more minutes. 

Dream realized the audience was growing steadily, and began his plan. He got off the bed, and signalled for George to back his chair out just a tad so he could get under the desk. 

George gave him a questioning look, but figured he just wanted to adjust the wires or something. Who knows, he is Dream after all. 

What George wasn’t expecting was the hand that suddenly attached itself to his upper thigh, nearing his crotch area. 

“Oh, one second guys, I think my computers being weird” George said, and muted himself. “Dream, what are you doing? I’m live right now.” He rushed, turned on but slightly panicking at the idea of his viewers hearing something.

“Don’t worry Georgie, keep going. And do not mute again. Or else.” Dream said, smiling evilly at George. “Tap my head twice though if you really do want me to stop, and I promise I will.” He added, wanting to make sure George was okay with whatever happens. 

George nodded and gulped, and then unmuted to get back to his stream. 

“Sorry guys, my computers been moved so I’m still working out some of the settings and such. It may take a bit to get everything right but hopefully through this stream I’ll have it done.” George said, sucking in a breath as Dream's hand moved higher and groped his crotch through his pants. 

George lightly grinded into Dreams hand, his body loving the stimulation after only being able to virtually be with his boyfriend. Dream undid the button and zip on george pants, and continued to palm Georges cock, only underwear between the two. His mouth fell open with pleasure, silent moans begging to be let out. 

“Sorry guys for the bits of silence, some of these settings are really weird. Don’t remember having to go through these at my house.” George said, before realizing he should definitely just announce that he's moved. “So, the big announcement I wanted to share wa-”

George stopped for a second, regaining his composure. Dream had slipped his elastic boxers down now too, and was teasing his tip with small licks. 

“Anyway yeah, I wanted to tell you I’ve moved in with Dream! I’m super excited about it but there is so much moving to do with all these boxes.”

Dream started moving his mouth down Georges length, not fully deepthroating the boy but doing enough to drive him crazy. He bobbed his head in place for a moment, relishing in how George squirmed in his chair. 

He removed his mouth from Georges cock, and attached it instead to his pale white thighs. George gasped, and covered for himself saying something about a cool personalization setting. 

Dream sucked marks up and down Georges inner thighs, and went back to sucking him off. This time, he pushed himself until his nose was at George’s navel and hummed gently enough so only he could hear it. 

It worked wonders on George, as he tried to back away from the stimulation, only for dream to grab the sides of his chair and wheel it even closer to him. He backed off slightly after hearing a groan from George that he again had to cover for. 

He started swirling his tongue around George's cock, dragging his tongue along the vein on its underside. He could tell George was getting closer, with his jagged breaths and talking less and less to the viewers. Just a little bit closer, just a little bit and he would come undone on stream. 

Dream deepthroated him again with no warning, humming again a little louder than last time. George's hips stuttered, and his hand reached up to his headset to mute himself. 

“Dream please please please let me come. I can’t hide this from the stream anymore” George pleaded, and let out a series of high pitched whines. He grabbed a fistful of Dreams hair and started moving all on his own, fucking Dreams face in search of release. 

He felt heat building inside him, his body begging for the end. Dream tightened his throat, and that brought George over the edge. He came down Dream's throat with a loud moan, riding out his orgasm until he felt sated. 

Dream slid his mouth off Georges cock, “So what was that I said about unmuting hmm? I believe there was something about not doing that.” He said, teasing. 

“Dream please, I literally had to, you don’t understand.” George said, practically begging forgiveness before realizing his stream was indeed still going. “So sorry guys, Dream just introduced me to watches, and she is as lovely as she looks.” 

Dream grabbed a pen and sticky note from nearby, scrawling out a messy note for George. 

_Don’t worry baby, you don’t have to pay for your mistake now. But you will learn.  
: ) _


End file.
